


MAA

by Lishaloki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkwardness, Breastfeeding, Car Accidents, Celebrities, Chris Feels, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Indian Character, Injury Recovery, Loss of Parent(s), Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishaloki/pseuds/Lishaloki
Summary: After a tragedic car accident Riddhi (Indian girl) losses both her husband and the baby but Lord Krishna has other plans for her as she becomes the mother of this beautiful angel when a       well-known celebrity with blonde hairs, wet blue eyes with grief similar to her owns stands before her asking for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n  
> \----------------------------------------------+++
> 
> Namastey and hi !! Readers  
> First of all...I am an Indian so English is my second language.
> 
> M new to fiction writing so plz bear with me and if any suggestions plz comment but don't bad mouth on me and my story. I read a lot of fanfiction, my friends complain about having a few fictions about Indian characters so here I decided to write a story about how widowed Indian girl makes his way to Chris Hemsworth (Thor)heart by helping his daughter India Rose Hemsworth.
> 
> I am not very sure of my writing and all but please help me through. I am very excited about this one hope you all will enjoy this work.  
>  Thanks for reading !!

Preview

She was in soo much pain physical and emotional screaming out panting as the contractions become unbearable it's the time she knows but all she is thinking about was her husband DEAD HUSBAND( Harsh ) the car accident, the pain, the loud crash of meta..and another contraction hit her it's hurt! the accident caused the labor and now her baby's life is in danger. The doctors are doing their best but the chances of baby survival are marginal all now left in this foreign land for her is her baby which is fighting for their life.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is continuing on whattpad...its gonna be slow updates here so sorry buddies but sit tied for updates k...

My first chapter guys wish me luck!!!

 

Riddhi POV

 

The constant beeping of the machine was the first thing I heard when my senses finally come to me.  
I tried to open my eyes but my body is not listening to me then suddenly m aware of the pain in my lower body.  
Finally and with great efforts, I opened my eyes the room is not familiar the bed is hard and it's cold in here roaming my eyes around I looked down at my lower half ..where my belly?? Is M not pregnant anymore where is my baby?? Then it's rushing back to me the labor, the accident Harsh... Kanha (Lord Krishna Nickname) why this is happening to me" my throat feels like sandpaper my voice hoarse after screaming out through contractions but I don't remember my baby's face or crying ohh God where is my baby?? 

Harsh and my baby. I started panicking I want my baby where's my baby the machine connected through my body stars beeping loudly the door suddenly opens the nurse enters rushing toward me talking to me, hushing me, my voice suddenly lost I want to ask where's my baby but no words came out suddenly big rough hands are on my hands gently  pushing them back on bed shushing me..

"came down Mrs. Roys. Roy try to breathe in and out"  
The calm voice register through my brain suddenly I was breathing in and out listening trying to speak I don't even know that DOC is also present here.

"Mera bachcha" words came. They are looking  confused and alert I tried again but they are not giving me answer 

Doc -Roys Roy plz talk in English are u understanding me, do you remember you are in the hospital? "  
ohh I was talking in Hindi I don't even realize.

Riddhi-"my b baby. I wanted my baby" I asked in a weak stuttering voice.

DOC-"Mrs. Roy I am your doc Dr. Henry William and this is nurse Margret and you are asleep for 2 days after delivering a baby girl but..umm she was the stillborn baby I am really sorry for your loss."

I didn't listen after stillborn my baby is dead ?? What am gonna do now??  
Ohh Kanha. Harsh left me with this precious last gift but now I am all alone ..with no family nothing my baby girl I can't even meet her saw her face.. cradle her to my chest .ohh God what m gonna do ??

"Mrs. Roy plz calm down stress is not good for you  I understand your loss but plz calm down Margret give her a sedative she's hyperventilating ."

I hear doc voice between my hard sobbing it's getting difficult to breathe my head is pounding my heart hurts as if it was pierced raw with glass.

m widow now in this foreign land without my family, my loved ones in this hospital..my vision's blacking outs ..help me Kanha u were always there plz give me my family back or took me there with them.. with it everything turns black.

 

TBC...


End file.
